Aerials
by SilentdayScreamingnight
Summary: Through good times and bad, the boys have managed to stick together...but who are we kidding this is high school. I'm not good with summarys...first time writer. Please Read and Review and Warning: Relena bashing!
1. Classes

Aerials

Summary: Through good times and bad, the boys have managed to stick together...but who are we kidding this is high school. As they all try to deal with their problems and ambitions and the ups and downs of life...one falls behind. His thoughts clouded, fatal attempts to cope, his life just aerials in the sky, or so he thinks.

Disclaimer::sigh: We all know how this goes…I to my utter distaste do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters…but I do own my OC's…:laughs maniacally:

Story:

"Duo! Look out!" screamed Quatre from the back part of the group that was making their way to school. Duo, walking backwards with his backpack slung across one shoulder and his hands in his pockets was about to collide with a fairly sized steel lamppost. "Wha?" Duo said questioningly but was cut off due to colliding with the lamppost. A loud hollow noise echoed from the scene of the collision. "Empty headed like always Maxwell." Wufei snickered walking nonchalantly beside Quatre who winced as he watched Duo collide. "Ouch, you could have said something you know." Duo whispered as he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his brown hair and continued to walk but in a forward manner this time. Heero continued to walk as though nothing had happened…though he did notice the conspicuous dent in the lamppost as he walked by. They made their way to the schoolyard; it was bustling with other students. The bell rang, and the boys made their way to their first class.

For Quatre it was Orchestra, his case was already in the room along with his sheet music and stand, though his class was all the way on the other side of the school. With a smile and a wave he departed towards his class. Finally arriving at his class he walked in and the first thing he noticed was it was it was a very small room…with an even smaller class. He took a seat in the back and began watching a few of the students practice before the conductor got back. The cellist was very talented and so were a few others. But there was one girl…she did not touch her instrument…only sat there seeming to analyze the way the others who had her instrument played. The conductor walked in and class began.

Trowa was taking a course in drama. He left the group silently and entered his class. His piercing green eyes scanned the room noticing a lot of cliques and slackers expecting this to be an easy course they could fly through. He sighed as he took a seat in the desk in the very back of the room, away from all the chattering students. He got out a notebook and pen and began to just write…anything that was passing his mind at the time. Like a makeshift diary. A young woman looking as though his age was looking at him inquisitively and asked once he made eye contact, "Hi! I'm Seise, and you are?" Before answering he studied her for a moment she had long green hair that was pulled back in a braid and kind blue/gray eyes, along with long nails that were painted silver. "Trowa." He said going back to writing in his notebook. "Well…nice to meet you Trowa." She said as the teacher came in. She walked back to her desk and took a seat. "She doesn't seem like a slacker." He thought to himself as class commenced.

Duo decided upon Home Economics. As he walked into the classroom a certain blonde caught his attention. "Oh no…"he said in complete terror. The blonde turned around and said excitedly, "Duo! I can't believe we have to same class together!" "Uh…Relena…Hi…nice to see you." Duo said horrified that she was in his class…for the rest of the year. "How did we get the same classes? I could have sworn we had chosen different ones." Duo asked back tracking to when they all got to pick their next years classes. All the boys made sure they didn't have a single class with her. Relena began to mutter something about government officials switching a few classes…but Duo stopped listening and took a seat far away from hers.

Heero…well he was in Physical Education along with Wufei. They walked into the gym glancing around analyzing all the other students they would have to spend the next year with. "We could kill them…so easily." Wufei said noticing half the people were way out of shape and were only taking this class because they needed the P.E. credit. Heero shifted his weight crossing his arms he said, "Hn. This is a waste of my time." He crossed the gym and took a seat on the bleachers along with Wufei and the gym teacher began rambling on about how "safety" precautions should be followed. "Like we need to be lectured on safety." Wufei muttered as he sat down.


	2. The Aftermath

After Math

Disclaimer: Once again….I do not own gundam wing…:sigh: …Sad day.

"Why me!" Duo said in complete distress as he collapsed on the lunch table his head hitting the table with great force. All the boys looked at him with curiosity as to why he was in this state. "Why what Duo?" Quatre said taking a seat beside Duo. " Why must I be tormented with…" but he was cut off before he could finish. "Hi Duo!" said Relena as all the boys cringed from just the tone of her voice. "See you in Home Economics." And with that she bounced off towards another group of poor souls. The boys just looked at Duo as though they were already thinking of speeches for his funeral. Duo groaned. "This is going to be hell." He said sitting up and poking his lunch with his fork over and over again.

Trowa sat there sipping a soda he had bought between classes catching glances of the green haired girl he had met earlier out of the corner of his eye. She would occasionally look at him and once they made eye contact would blush and quickly look else ware. He grinned at this and doing so caught the attention of Duo. "What has you so happy Trowa?" Duo asked giving him one of his infamous ear to ear grins. Trowa quickly wiped off the grin and in a monotonous tone simply replied, "Nothing."

Quatre looked at Heero and Wufei. "What about your classes you two?" Wufei snorted as though implying that Quatre hadn't really needed to ask such a question. "We have gym with a bunch of fools." Heero replied as he got up and began to leave. "Why in such a rush Heero?" Duo asked as he continued to poke his food mindlessly. "To my dorm. I have work to do." With that Heero left towards his dorm. "Duo, I think your meal is dead." Quatre said, as he looked at what now lay on Duo's tray. It was brown and smothered in gravy, at least he though it was gravy. "I don't think so Cat. I saw it move." Duo replied inspecting his work. Not even a dent had been made in the meat yet. Duo threw out his so called "meal" and went back to his dorm. Shortly after he left the rest had retired back to their dorms.

Quatre had lingered back and was walking through the courtyard as he saw the girl he knew from his Orchestra class. She looked lonely, so he changed his destination and walked over to her. She was sitting under a tree by the pond. It was still fairly bright out side; the sun would begin to set soon so he made haste in striking up a conversation. "Hi! I'm Quatre, from your Orchestra class." He said smiling though knowing that all that came out a little to fast to sound casual. "I'm Roku." She gave a small smile. Quatre was just about to sit down beside her as he heard an unmistakable plea. "Quatre! I need help with my Geometry! What the hell is a proof!" Duo's head was sticking out of his window looking at Quatre though they were on opposite sides of the campus. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll se you in Orchestra tomorrow though. It was nice to meet you." Quatre said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "It was nice to meet you too Quatre." Roku said as she took off towards the girls' dorms.

Click-tap-click-click. Wufei was sitting on the end of his bed with his laptop working away at a report he had been given to complete in English. There was a knock at the door. "That must be Quatre!" Duo said as he walked over to the door. Suddenly the screen on Wufei's laptop went blank. Wufei searched frantically for the cause of this catastrophe. There it was, Duo stood there wide-eyed the cord unplugged lying beneath his foot. "Oops…" his voice trailed off as he jerked the door open scrambling out of the room. "Injustice Maxwell!" Wufei screamed as he chased after him. "Guys?" Quatre said still recovering from the shock and being half trampled on. He shrugged and walked down two doors to his own room and began an attack on his own homework.


End file.
